


A Father, He Is

by AutumnJolene



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Cute, Fluffy, Gen, One-Shot, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21758344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnJolene/pseuds/AutumnJolene
Summary: Someone wanted to check-in.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 243





	A Father, He Is

The ship softly glowed its dirt yellow like it had for many months now. A familiar and welcoming sight for the young gremlin that stood just below the edge of the Mandalorian’s cot. 

Something had woken the little creature from its slumber and pulled it from its nestle of blankets. Space was cold and as such it’s little three-toed feet flexed at the sensation of cold, metal plates underneath him. Yet, that had never deterred it from exploring the ship or getting into mischief. 

An odd glow, but friendly enough appeared just a few feet away. It took the shape of a short creature with long, big ears to match that of the youngling. Cooing at the sight, it waddled closer, a three-fingered hand stretched out in curiosity. 

The stranger chuckled, gently taking the offered hand and nodded his head solemnly. 

“Yes… Attached you are.” But by his tone, he didn’t seem surprised by this news. He hummed, deep in thought as he moved past the child and observed the still sleeping Mandalorian. 

He glanced back to the child who followed his movements with child-like joy and when it came to stand beside him, it looked up to him in a very self-satisfied way. He observed the man once more before nodding. 

This time, he sounded like he had just confirmed a suspicion. Like he had doubted for only a moment, but would no longer hold this truth under scrutiny.

“A father, he is.”


End file.
